


cyber love

by nghtskies



Series: Nght's Week of Fics [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Camera Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Poly, Poly Relationship, established poly relationship, needy! reader, switch!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nghtskies/pseuds/nghtskies
Summary: taiga’s job tended to keep him away from his significant others for a long period of time, luckily the three of you found a way to keep the connection alive despite the distance.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader
Series: Nght's Week of Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	cyber love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay on my tumblr (@/nghtwrites) I decided to do a week of fics as a sort of birthday special for my followers, so I will be uploading a fic everyday of the week! This is Day 2 guys!
> 
> Listen, this was a struggle to write, mostly because I don’t feel like I have a good grip on Kagami’s character, and I kept changing the plot (there was this whole version of cam couple! readerxAomine but yeah), but I refused to keep letting this collect dust so here we are. I hope Kagami isn’t too out of character in this, and I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading Day 2!

To say Kagami was exhausted would be an understatement. 

From the moment he entered his hotel room, he wanted to rest. Yet, his brain didn’t allow him to. Sure his body was exhausted, but his mind was plagued with thoughts of his home. Frankly, he wished he was resting on his  _ own  _ plush bed, sandwiched in between the warm bodies of you and Aomine, not resting on the firm hotel mattress that was void of any warmth. 

He’d only been gone for a mere couple of weeks, but the emptiness he felt was promintinet in his mind. Sure, he’d talk to you and Aomine every other night, but it just  _ was not  _ the same. He wanted to be in your presence, to feel the warmth both you and Aomine brought, to smell the familiar scent of your perfume in the air. Fuck, he just missed  _ home.  _

A deep exhale left his lips as he turned to lay on his back. His forearm draped across his eyes, yet before his eyelids could fully flutter shut, the familiar tone of the facetime chime fills the stale air of his hotel room. Kagami removes his forearm from his eyes, and lifts his head up slightly to read the name that is flickering across the laptop that rested on his desk. A small smirk twitches onto his lips as he reads your name, and with little hesitation, he’s hoping out of the bed and clicking  _ ‘answer’ _ on the laptop’s screen. 

As the call connects, he settles into the rather uncomfortable hotel desk chair, but his discomfort is the last thing on his mind, because  _ finally _ he was able to see his two favorite people. Once your camera clicks on, he can’t help the soft smile that spreads onto his face, because you truly are a beautiful sight. 

“ _ Taiga!” _ You squealed out, eyes bright as the cityline outside of his hotel room window. He takes in your appearance; your slightly mused hair, your relaxed clothing, and most of all, the sweet smile that adorned your lips. Even thousands of kilometers away, he could still feel the love that you projected.

“Hey,” He greeted, smile spreading even wider as he leaned forward in his seat to see your beaming face even more clearly, “Daiki’s not home yet?” 

You shake your head, smile never leaving your lips as you leaned back in the desk chair, exposing the smooth expansion of your stomach as your tight tank top rose up; an action that causes Kagami to unconsciously lick his lower lip. Fuck, he wish he was there to run his hands over your skin that he  _ knows  _ is extremely soft. 

“No,” You breathed out, fingers twirling a stray hair, “He’s on his way home now though. He messaged me around twenty minutes ago.” 

Kagami’s brows lifted in slight surprise, because while the two of you had one on one calls, it was rare that you’d call him facetime without Aomine present. He noted the way your smile melted into more of a teasing grin, the way you slowly shifted to place more of your body in the camera’s view. You were up to something, and he could tell from the heated glances you kept shooting towards the camera, that whatever you were planning to do involved him. 

“Hm,” He hummed out, leaning back in his chair, eyes roaming over each curve of your body as you constantly shifted in your seat, “What are you up to?”

Narrowing his eyes, he watched as your movement halted, your eyes locking with his as you flushed slightly at the simple question. You laugh softly, eyes twinkling with pure mischief as you leaned forward, giving Kagami a full view of your plush breast. 

“I just,” You breathed out, eyes glancing away from the camera briefly before your gaze settled back onto him, “I think we should play a little before Daiki gets here.” 

Your voice is soft, words sounding so enticing that he could almost taste sweetness on his tongue. Kagami knew what you were suggesting was a sure way to annoy Aomine, simply because he hated being left out of your escapades. Yet, he  _ missed  _ you, and with the way you were staring at him with that teasing gaze that you got you nearly everything you desired…….how could he say no? 

“Hm, wanna give me a show before our boyfriend walks through the door?” Kagami questions, chuckling as you began to nod eagerly, hands already reaching to slowly lift up the skin tight tank top that highlighted the tantalizing curves and contours of your form. 

“Don’t you think Daiki will get a bit peeved that we’re starting without him?’ Kagami questions again, yet your hands don’t stop, slowly revealing your smooth skin to him as you tug the tank top over your head. Your full breast are on display for him, bouncing slightly as you throw your top on the bed behind you. Kagmai can feel the saliva pooling in his mouth at the sensual sight your present for him, and his sweats are slowly becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. 

You tilt your head to the side, a coy smile playing onto your lips as your hands smooth up your stomach, cupping your full breast. Your mouth parts, and Kagami can hear your breath pick up slightly as your fingers circle your hardening nipples. 

“He  _ might _ be peeved,” You cooed out, head resting against the chair as you spread your legs slightly, “But we both know He’ll be too turned on to even care.”

Kagami finds himself agreeing, not because he actually believes that your statement is true, but because he’s too entranced by the way your hands are roaming over your soft curves. He watches as a singular hand leaves your breast, smoothing down your abdomen, fingers teasing the edge of your pastel colored cotton panties. 

A soft exhale leaves your lips as your fingers dip lower, tracing the outline of your puffy lower lips. A shudder rakes down his spine as his gaze locks with the dark spot that is slowly beginning to appear at your center. Kagami finds himself yearning to be by your side,to be in between your legs smelling your rich scent, tasting the honeyed liquid that he  _ knew  _ was drooling from your center. 

“ _ Taiga,”  _ He heard you breath out, voice so interlaced with want that it made his cock  _ jump _ . 

“Yeah?” He responds, his own hand moving down to palm himself through his sweats as he watches your fingers slowly circle around your clothed center. 

“I miss you,” You coo out to him, staring at him with that soft gaze that made his heart melt and his mind go fuzzy. A lopsided grin tugs onto his lip as he continues to watch the way your hands caresses your skin. 

“Miss you too,” He mumbles back, shifting slightly in his chair as his eyes follow every move your fingers make. From the way your fingers toy with your hardened nipples, to the way they danced around the edges of your panties, he was simply entranced. Words could not express how much craved to be next to you, to hear the whimpers you’re making right in his ears, to feel your hands on him as he dips into your underwear. Fuck, he was past wanting you. No, he  _ needed  _ you. 

His gaze continues to track your wandering fingers, and his mouth nearly dries out at the sight of you pushing your soft pastel panties to the side. You angle your hips up in such a way that gives him a full view of cunt as you slide your fingers in between your puffy lips, slowly circling your center before you move back upwards to rub your clit in meticulous circles that have a soft moan leaving your mouth. Kagami swallows, hands pushing down his sweats until he was able to free his cock from his boxers. 

“Wish you were here,” He hears you mumble causing his eyes to flicker back to your face. He takes in your lidded eyes, the blissed expression that’s on your face, the way your mouth drops open as you sink a finger inside of you. He shudders, beginning to stroke himself to the pace of your small thrusts. With each roll of your hips, and thrust of your fingers, Kagami can feel himself hardening even further. You truly were putting on a little show for him as if you were his own personal cam girl. 

“Feel’s  _ so  _ good, Taiga,” You continue, shifting your hips to give him a full view of your drooling center, causing him to tighten his grip on his length as he continuously strokes his cock. Another series of soft moans fall from your lips as he watches you swipe your thumb over your clit.

“Wish you were here to  _ fuck me,  _ Taiga,” You ramble on, voice breathy and high pitched as your brows schrunching together as your legs began tremble slightly, “Want you here to bounce me on your lap. wanna be _ stuffed. _ ” He watches as your hips buck hard into your hand at your own slurred, nearly delirious words, and Taiga’s hand clenches around his length. 

He halts his stroking, trying to starve off his orgasm, but shit, he’s embarrassingly close, and the sounds of your soaked, noisy cunt ringing through his hotel room only aided to the building tension he felt in his lower abdomen. 

_ “Taiga!” _ You squealed as your head tilted forwards, blissed out face in full view of the web camera, “ _ Miss you, miss you _ , _ miss you  _ **_so_ ** _ much,  _ oh fuck, ‘m gonna cum.” A sharp gasp leaves you and a low moan leaves Kagami’s lips and he can feel his end approaching at a rapid pace. 

He wants to starve it off for you, to witness you soak the chair you’re sitting on before he cums, but the vision you’re painting is nearly too much for him to handle. You’re the picture of lewd and sin and he absolutely  _ loves it _ . He picks up the pace of his strokes, so firmly locked on your form that he didn’t see the door to your shared bedroom open up behind you. 

_ “Hm,” _ He heard Aomine’s low sardonic voice fill the air, causing both you and Kagami’s eyes to go wide and your fingers to halt their thrusts, “ _ So the brats have started without me?” _


End file.
